starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batuu
|diametro=12,750 kilómetros |atmosfera=Respirable |clima=Templado |gravedad= |terreno=*Bosques *Montañas |agua=Ríos''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge |interes=*Ruinas de la Aguja Negra *Valle del Río Surabat |flora=*Árbol de Batuu *Liquen dorado |fauna=*Ave pipa *Dugar dugar *Lagarto murciélagoGalaxy's Edge: Black Spire *Lahiroo *Luciérnaga espirana *Oso braga batuuano *Rata batuuana *Sapo de árbol terra *Serpiente nocturna *Snarlok |especies= |otrasespecies=*Amani *Artiodacs *Bith *Blutopianos *Darshi *Grysk *Humanos *Ithorianos *Lurmen *Toydarianos *Twi'leks *Weequays *Wookiees |idioma=*Básico Galáctico *Huttés *Rodiano *Twi'leki |gobierno= |poblacion=200,000 |gentilicio=Batuuano |ciudades=*Galma *Peka *Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra *Surabat |imports=Leche verde |exports= |afiliacion=}} Batuu era un remoto planeta terrestre en los límites de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia, ubicado en el sistema Batuu del sector Trilon. Milenios antes del surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico, antes de la invención del viaje hiperespacial, Batuu era un punto de parada popular para aquellos que viajaban al Espacio Salvaje y a las Regiones Desconocidas. Sin embargo, la apertura de las rutas hiperespaciales hizo que se omitiera el planeta, lo que provocó el deterioro de la reputación del planeta en la de un mundo remoto olvidado. El asentamiento más grande del planeta fue el Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra, un refugio de contrabandistas de mala muerte dirigido por la intimidante blutopiana Oga Garra. La superficie de Batuu estaba cubierta por junglas y océanos, así como por los restos petrificados de árboles antiguos, referidos por los batuuanos locales como «agujas», que se alzaban sobre sus paisajes. El mundo también albergaba comunidades agrícolas, como Peka y Surabat, y la ciudad de Galma, conocida por su mecánica. Descripción thumb|left|250px|El puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra estaba en Batuu. Batuu era un planeta de clima templado que se encontraba en los límites de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia, dentro del sistema Batuu del sector Trilon. El planeta orbitaba alrededor de tres soles: Ubaat I, Ubaat II y Ubaat III, y era conocido por sus numerosos árboles petrificados, cuyas agujas se convirtieron en puntos de referencia para los colonos. El mundo era la ubicación del Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra, un refugio para aquellos que buscaban evitar atraer demasiada atención hacia ellos. Flora Batuu fue una vez anfitrión de enormes árboles, aunque los gigantes fueron destruidos durante un cataclismo que devastó la superficie del planeta. Era el hogar del árbol de Batuu y del liquen dorado, una forma de liquen que crecía en muchas de las torres y edificaciones del planeta. Fauna El planeta albergaba una amplia variedad de criaturas diferentes, incluyendo al lagarto murciélago, oso braga batuuano, snarlok, rata batuuana, luciérnaga espirana, dugar dugar, lahiroo, serpiente nocturna, ave pipa y al sapo de árbol terra. Historia Viajes prehiperespaciales Milenios antes de que los primeros colonos aterrizaran en Batuu, el planeta estaba cubierto de árboles gigantes. Un gran cataclismo resultó en la destrucción de los árboles, y eventualmente quedaron petrificados. El mundo fue colonizado por Ariana Surabat y la tripulación de su nave, el Ravenstar. Batuu fue un importante puesto comercial en el tiempo anterior a la invención del viaje hiperespacial. Fue utilizado como una encrucijada ocupada para aquellos que viajaban en rutas comerciales de baja velocidad. Sin embargo, después de que las rutas hiperespaciales se convirtieron en la forma dominante de transporte, la mayoría de los viajeros pasaron por alto el planeta. Se convirtió en un puerto para contrabandistas, comerciantes renegados y aventureros que viajaban desde la frontera galáctica a un espacio desconocido. Guerras Clon Durante los últimos años de las Guerras Clon, Anakin Skywalker viajó a Batuu para buscar a la senadora Padmé Amidala después de que la declararan desaparecida. Allí tuvo su primer encuentro con el Comandante Mitth'raw'nuruodo, también conocido como «Thrawn». Los dos acordaron una alianza para encontrar Amidala. Era Imperial Más tarde, ambos regresarían durante la Era Imperial al planeta, ya que en algún momento después de la Batalla de Atollon, el Emperador Sheev Palpatine sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza que parecía estar centrada en Batuu. En respuesta, Palpatine envió a su aprendiz Sith, Darth Vader, quien era secretamente Skywalker, y Thrawn, ahora un Gran Almirante en la armada del Imperio Galáctico, para hacer frente a la perturbación. Durante su investigación, los Imperiales fueron atacados por los darshi, una misteriosa raza de las Regiones Desconocidas, y finalmente descubrieron que los darshi estaban siendo utilizados por los grysk, una raza enemiga de la Ascendencia Chiss de Thrawn. Los grysk habían estado usando a los darshi para construir cámaras de hibernación para niños chiss sensibles a la Fuerza con el fin de que los grysk pudieran usar a los niños y sus poderes para navegar por los espacios traicioneros de las Regiones Desconocidas, al igual que los propios chiss. La Primera Orden y la Resistencia thumb|right|250px|La Legión 709 llega a Batuu. Dos semanas después de la llegada de fuerzas de la Resistencia al planeta, la Legión 709 de la Primera Orden aterrizó en la Bahía de Atraque 9 del Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra. Bajo el mando del Teniente Agnon, las fuerzas de la 709, comúnmente conocidas como la «Furia Roja», buscaron en el puesto de avanzada a los espías de la Resistencia.Galaxy's Edge 1 Su búsqueda los llevó a la Guarida de Antigüedades de Dok-Ondar, donde interrogaron al comerciante Dok-Ondar. El ithoriano interpretó las preguntas del sargento de la Primera Orden como amenazas veladas y afirmó que no era más que un humilde propietario. Sin embargo, el sargento había oído hablar de la reputación de Dok-Ondar como un talento en la venta y adquisición de valiosos artefactos, y por lo tanto sospechaba que la Resistencia podría haberse acercado a él en un intento por obtener acceso al sable de luz del Maestro Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi, quien había muerto durante las Guerras Clon. Después de soportar una conferencia de Dok-Ondar sobre el relato histórico de cómo adquirió el sable de luz y cómo la Primera Orden necesitaría la cooperación de los habitantes del Puesto de avanzada de la Aguja Negra si deseaban una misión exitosa en Batuu, el sargento y sus tropas abandonaron la tienda, habiendo recibido informes de actividad de la Resistencia en el mercado cercano.Galaxy's Edge 2 Luego de que la notoria Banda Kendoh llegara al puesto de avanzada, la Primera Orden emitió una orden de arresto contra Remex Io, el miembro clawdite del equipo. El reparador de Dok-Ondar, Varg, había alertado a la Primera Orden de la presencia de Io, y el sujeto fue confrontado por soldados de asalto. Huyó al mercado y fue perseguido por las tropas, lo que resultó en la muerte de un civil cercano. Después de perder de vista a Io, los soldados de asalto fueron informados por un local, que en realidad estaba usando sus habilidades naturales de cambiaforma, diciéndoles que su objetivo estaba corriendo hacia el espaciopuerto.Galaxy's Edge 3 Habitantes La gente nativa de Batuu eran conocidos como batuuanos. Estos, se saludaban diciendo «soles brillantes» durante el día y «lunas nacientes» por la noche. «Hasta la aguja» y «que las agujas te protejan» eran despedidas comunes. Los habitantes del planeta hablaban Básico Galáctico, huttés, rodiano y twi'leki. Entre bastidores thumb|right|x150px|Arte conceptual de Batuu. El CEO de Disney, Robert Iger, anunció por primera vez en la D23 Expo el 15 de agosto de 2015 que la compañía construiría una [[Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge|tierra temática de Star Wars]] en el parque Disneyland en el Disneyland Resort en Anaheim, California y en los Disney's Hollywood Studios en los Walt Disney World en Orlando, Florida. También se anunció que la disposición de las tierras albergaría un puesto de avanzada en un planeta remoto en los límites de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, justo antes del Espacio Salvaje. El paisaje de montañas y pináculos de roca de Batuu surgió como una necesidad para la instalación de Galaxy's Edge en Disneyland, que requirió el cambio de ruta del ferrocarril de Disneyland y los ríos de América en Frontierland. La curva norte del río, reelaborada, presenta acantilados rocosos, árboles y cascadas que bloquean las vistas del puesto comercial a los visitantes que viajan en los diversos vehículos que atraviesan el río. A su vez, las montañas y las agujas de Batuu se convierten en un elemento de fondo extendido para el río, permitiendo que Galaxy's Edge y Frontierland funcionen mejor como vecinos. Las inspiraciones del mundo real para este trabajo en roca incluyen al Monumento Nacional de Bandelier y Bisti Badlands en Nuevo México, el Parque Nacional Badlands en Dakota del Sur y el Parque Nacional del Bosque Petrificado en Arizona.https://www.instagram.com/p/ByGHk1BpigM/ En una entrevista con StarWars.com sobre su novela de 2018 Thrawn: Alianzas, el autor Timothy Zahn expresó su interés en explorar más el planeta Batuu en futuros libros. Apariciones *''Lando's Luck'' *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' * *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' * * *''Pirate's Price'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Flight of the Falcon'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''Galaxy's Edge 5'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars'': Datapad * * }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Droidography'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars Resistance: Complete Season One'' *''Star Wars: How Not to Get Eaten by Ewoks and Other Galactic Survival Skills'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' *''Star Wars: Guía del Explorador Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: La Guía Galáctica'' *''Star Wars: El Ascenso de Skywalker: Diccionario Visual'' * * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Batuu Categoría:Planetas arbóreos Categoría:Planetas del sector Trilon Categoría:Planetas rocosos